24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 12:00am-1:00am
Farhad Hassan seeks the aid of CTU when his associates commandeer the nuclear rods for their own deadly purposes. Jack Bauer makes a deal with Brian Hastings to protect Renee from taking the fall for a failed mission. Cole Ortiz discovers his fiancee's secret and quickly puts an end to Kevin's plot. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *'Renee Walker' *'Cole Ortiz' *'Dana Walsh' *'Sergei Bazhaev' *'Jack Bauer' The following takes place between 12:00am and 1:00am. 12:02:09 12:06:02 12:08:42 12:10:22...12:10:23...12:10:24... 12:14:42 12:16:05 12:19:17 12:22:43...12:22:44...12:22:45... 12:27:02 12:31:02 12:35:03...12:35:04...12:35:05... 12:39:22 12:42:15 12:45:07...12:45:08...12:45:09... 12:49:25 12:54:37 12:59:57...12:59:58...12:59:59...01:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *Annie Wersching as Renee Walker *Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings *Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh *Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss *John Boyd as Arlo Glass *and Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz Guest starring *Juergen Prochnow as Sergei Bazhaev *Clayne Crawford as Kevin Wade *Mido Hamada as Samir *Akbar Kurtha as Farhad Hassan *Julian Morris as Agent Owen *David Anders as Josef Bazhaev *Michael Filipowich as Nick *Merle Dandridge as Kristen Smith *Ethan Rains as Ali *Rami Malek as Marcos Al-Zacar Co-starring * Sterling Sulieman as Jim (as "CTU Field Agent") * Ariel Mirabal-Ramos as CTU Security Guard #1 * Isabella Grace as Stripper #1 Memorable quotes * Renee Walker: Jack, I don't...I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it 'cos I need to make sure that I'm not misunderstanding, but...when you said that "I have you"... * Jack Bauer: I meant it like it sounded... * Renee Walker: So now what do we do? * Jack Bauer: We'll figure it out * Brian Hastings: This is Kristen Smith from Justice, she needs to talk to Renee so if you'll excuse us Chloe... * Chloe O'Brian: Talk to her about what? * Brian Hastings: Now, Chloe. * Samir: Remember my friend, even a giant can be toppled by a single stone. * CTU Guard: (points gun at Jack) Hands in the air. Do it now! * Jack Bauer: (weaponless) Pause Son, you'd better put that down...or you're going to get hurt. * CTU Guard: (looks uncertain and starts to back off) * Dana Walsh: My name's not Dana Walsh. It's Jenny Scott. * Brian Hastings: I want you in. With both feet. * Samir: (To Farhad) We need to make them fear us. Background information and notes *There was no split screen at the end of this episode. *This is the first episode of the season to not feature Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan or Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor. * When Samir says that "even a giant can be toppled by a single stone", he is alluding to the Biblical story of David and Goliath in which the giant Goliath was slain in a miraculous attack when King David slung a stone at him. * In this episode on several occasions the split screens slide into place, as opposed to cutting directly to them. This editing device has not been used since early episodes of Season 1. * The music used as Dana Walsh and Cole Ortiz walk back towards the car is the same music used in the Season 1 Finale when Jack decides whether to kill Nina Myers in the garage. See also * 12:00am-1:00am (disambiguation) Day 809 809 809